1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevating device, more particularly to an elevating device with latching function.
2. Description of Related Art
For a better viewing sensation, a display device, especially a flat panel display device, is provided with not only a function of adjusting elevation angle but also a function of adjusting height, so the display device can be more user friendly and meet different needs from users with various body shapes.
Generally, an elevating device used in a display device has a pair of retaining rails and a pair of mobile rails sleeved in the pair of retaining rails, so the pair of mobile rails is able to be longitudinally moved along the pair of retaining rails for adjusting the height of the display device. For providing a positioning function to the display device, a constant force spring is installed between the two mobile rails so the constant force spring can provide an elastic force to balance the net weight of the display device, a supporting seat of the supporting device and the pair of retaining rails.
Though the constant force spring can provide a stepless positioning function to the pair of retaining rails and the pair of mobile rails, a latching mechanism is still needed to install between the two pairs of rails, a conventional structure of “Latching mechanism of elevating device”, is herein adopted as examples, when the pair of mobile rails are moved relative to the pair of retaining rails, the pair of mobile rails can be latched by the latching mechanism so as to form a latching status; at this moment, if an upward external force is applied on the display device, said device is not able to be elevated. Only after the latching status is released, the external force applied on the display device is able to adjust the height of the display device through the pair of mobile rails upwardly moving along the pair of retaining rails. So the latching mechanism plays an important role for the application of the elevating device; but a conventional display device is often installed with a push-type or press-type elevation button, so the display device can be adjusted to ascend/descend through pushing or pressing the elevation button. Said operation means may not be convenient to users and the exposed button may be a negative factor to the whole appearance of the display device.
Moreover, the supporting seat provided between the mobile rails of the elevating device is connected to the display device, and the supporting seat can be latched by the latching mechanism so as to position the display device. The latching status is often utilized when packaging the elevating device for reducing the packing volume and lower the transportation cost. The latching mechanism is often served as a downward movement limitation of the supporting seat, so when a user is adjusting the height of the display device, the supporting seat is descended and is in contact with the latching mechanism for forming a latching status. So how to provide an automatic latching and releasing function to the elevating device that is in a certain status, e.g. rotating from a vertical status to a horizontal status, is needed to be developed.